


The Chase

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica goes hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. No spoilers.

Erica ran through the forest, hair flying out behind her. The smell of her prey was strong in the air. “Nearly got her,” she thought.

A change in the wind’s direction informed her to head slightly east. Her heart pumped with exertion and excitement.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of dark hair racing through the woods ahead. Increasing her pace to full speed, she was on her target within moments.

“Gotcha,” she said, as she slammed into Cora, knocking them both to the ground.

“You do,” said the brunette, squirming beneath her and laughing. “And you always will,” she added, leaning up to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.


End file.
